Business data comprises a very large amount of data and can be structured or unstructured. In order to understand hidden patterns or other useful information from such business data, advance visualization is useful. Advance visualization includes customizable information graphics and animations, automated video visualization and interactive dashboards, complex structured visualization formed by multiple visualization controls, streaming analytics data visualization, and so forth. To generate such advanced visualization, however, takes a skilled software developer to develop a control for a specific business need. Moreover, such a control may not be up to the expectation of a business user desiring to use the control who does not have the technical skills to develop a control or advanced visualization.